Around the World
by Foreverdawn95
Summary: Cammie and Zach  both 21  are moving in together when Cammie recieves a mysterious note that may lead them on a crazy chase around the globe. Rated M for lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

**So heyy everyone, I'm back! I really hope you guys enjoy this first chapter; it's kind of a tease, hee hee. Anyway, I'm hoping for the others to be a little longer, but they may take a bit longer to get up if that's the case. By the way, in the beginning here, they are both 21, and Cammie is moving in with Zach A few weeks before their wedding. I really hope you guys like it, and please please please review!**

**As always, I do not own the Gallagher Girls series *sigh***

**So here's chapter 1, enjoy!**

"Caaammmmiiieeeeee, are we almost finished yet?" Zach mock whined. Cammie set the box she was carrying in to Zach's apartment down with a heavy sigh.

"Yes little baby Zachey, that was the last box." She says, rolling her eyes and grinning at him.

"Good, I don't think I would've made it if I had to lift anything else." He moaned dejectedly as he flopped onto his couch with a 'huff'. Cammie giggled as she sat down and snuggled up next to him.

"What, so the boy can face his crazy mother, and practically blow himself up to save me, but carrying a few meager belongings up a measly little flight of stairs is your undoing? " Cammie felt her fiancé stiffen under her at the mention of his mom. "Zach…" she said slowly.

"No, Cammie, you know what? Just forget it. I'm going to go… take the rental truck back." He mumbled, standing up quickly and shaking her hands off of his arm. He almost made it through the open door before she dashed in front of him, blocking his exit.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, reaching up to stroke his face. "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories, I was just trying to make a joke." Zach exhaled and closed his eyes, leaning into her hand.

"I know." He opened his eyes and smiled sadly at her. "It's just, you know how talking about her makes me feel. Anyone who would even think about taking you from me." He shuddered. "I'm just worried that you'll run away and I'll lose—" Cammie cut him off with a chaste kiss. Instead of pulling back, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"No one will EVER take me away from you, do you understand?" She looked up at him to see hesitation in his eyes. "And besides," she added, "if I had wanted to run away, don't you think I would have done it by now?" He chuckled and gently pulled her closer to him.

"I love you so much." He kissed the top of her head gently.

"That's why I said yes." She said smiling and feeling the engagement ring on her finger. He lifted her chin up with his finger.

"I mean it. No amount of time that I could spend with you could ever be enough." He leaned in and kissed her gently, but the sweet kiss soon turned into something more rough and hungry. Cammie pushed him over onto the couch where she quickly removed his shirt and tossed it across the room. He shivered at the cool air on his exposed chest, but was quickly warmed up by Cammie laying on top of him. Their lips reconnected in a heated frenzy, tongues battling for dominance. Zach had just started to snake his hand up under her shirt when there was an urgent knock at the door. Cammie looked up startled, but Zach seemed unfazed, his lips moving their assault to her neck.

"Ignore it." He growled. Cammie looked back down to kiss him when there was another sharp rap at the door. Zach groaned at the loss of contact as Cammie stood up and made her way over to the door, fixing her shirt while she walked. She was surprised to see nobody standing outside her door, just a little note. Picking it up, she unfolded it and started reading.

"_Cameron Morgan._

_I have been watching you._

_If you want information on your father's whereabouts_

_Come to the Luxor hotel and casino in Las Vegas within 24 hours._

_You had better hurry Cammie,_

_Time is ticking."_

Cammie gasped in shock as she finished the note, and she felt Zach behind her in an instant.

"What's wrong?" He said as he watched her drop the note.

"Some one knows where my father is."

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUH! Haha, sorry for the cliffy so early on, but I really just wanted to get this up as fast as I could. So what to you guys think? Do you like it so far? There's probably going to be a lemonish type thing somewhere later on in the story, so that's where the M rating comes in. I hope you guys really liked it, and pretty please leave a review telling me what you thought. I need your guys' input to keep this story moving, so if you want to see another chapter, just push that little review button! Thanks guys, see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I'm back with chapter 2! Yay for speedy updates! Haha, but seriously, I hope you guys like this chapter. A quick shout out to all my lurvely reviewers: **

**.311-Thank you thank you thank you! I love getting positive feedback, it really makes my day! **

**lax it like u field it-Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. But hopefully you will like this chapter better! It's not really a cliffy.**

**GGGirlADDICT- Aw, thank ya! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Colorful Eyes- Haha, you had me worried for a minute there! Glad you liked it. **

**MayaRenee-GGFan- Thanks! I'm trying really hard to kind of develop my writing style as I go, so your encouragement means a lot!**

**Aly8188- Haha, is that good or bad?**

**teddy978- It's nice to see a familiar reviewer at my new story. Thanks for following my stories!**

**Mal15- Thank you! I'm kind of excited to see how the story progresses myself. ;)**

**ttlyrandom12- Thank you! I'm going to try to keep updating as fast as I can.**

**.ninja-Thank you so much! I really hope this chapter with live up to your "Goode" expectations!**

**Thanks again to all ya'll. Your reviews are what make me want to continue the story! They always make me feel so great! Anyway, I'm not gonna blabber on anymore, here's chapter 2!**

Zach's eyes widened in shock. "What did you say?"

"My father is alive, and someone knows where he is!" Cammie said spinning around with a determined look on her face. "We need to pack NOW! We have less than 24 hours before my one chance at knowing anything about my father disappears!" She began to walk quickly around Zach, but he grabbed he wrist and pulled her to face him. Her eyes were so full of desperation that Zach couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

"Cammie…" he started.

"No, Zach! We have to move!" She shouted angrily, pulling away from his grasp, flying around the house grabbing clothes from boxes and throwing them in a suitcase.

"Cammie if you would just—"

"You know, I could really use your help." She said with a frustrated gesture at the clothes that had been scattered around by her frantic packing.

"But if you would just listen—" he tried to call out, but she was already madly dashing around the room again. Finally, he had had enough.

"CAMMIE, WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME ALREADY?" He yelled at her. She stared up at him, hand halfway in a box, looking like a child who had just been yelled at for something they didn't do. Her sad face made Zach feel somewhat sorry that he had yelled at her, but it was her own dang fault! If she would just calm down enough to listen for a minute, he might be able to make her see sense.

"Cammie, look, I'm sorry for yelling, but you need to understand that this may be a lie. Someone could just be pulling a cruel practical joke on you. Or worse, what if this is the circle or someone more horrible setting up a trap?" He tried to reason.

"But what if it's not?" She whispered. "Zach, this could be my only chance to learn anything about my father."

"No Cammie, I'm not going to let you just run off to Vegas, following some note that was left by Lord knows who!" He said firmly.

"Please, Zach? I need to do this!" She whimpered pitifully.

"No, Cammie, drop it!" He shouted. She looked at him tearfully, before shaking her head with a sob and running out the door. He sighed, running his hand through his hair in regret.

_Man, I really blew it this time, _he though to himself. _I guess I better go find her before she gets to far… _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After walking down what seemed like the hundredth block Zach finally found Cammie sitting on a bench in the tiny park in his neighborhood, crying into her hands. He hesitated for a minute, thinking about what he was going to say, when Cammie looked up at him through teary, makeup smudged eyes. She got up and started to run away, but Zach was quicker, and he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

_Guess I'm winging it. _He thought. "Cammie,"

"No Zach, I don't want to hear it. I am going back to that house to get my stuff so I can catch the soonest flight to Vegas." She growled, pushing against his chest.

"Cammie, I'm much stronger than you. You're not going anywhere." He said with a smirk. She gave up with a defeated 'hmph', letting her arms fall limp at her sides. "So, what? You're just going to hold me like this for the rest of my life?" She spat sarcastically.

_I wouldn't really mind that, _Zach though, imagining all the things he could do to her if he had her this submissive. _NO! This is not the time to be thinking like that! _He punched himself internally and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. She stiffened in his arms.

"…What did you say?"

"I said 'I'm sorry'. I didn't realize how much this meant to you, I was just so worried that if you went off on your own on this crazy mission that you would end up getting hurt." He said stroking her hair.

"Zach, I can handle pain. I'm tough." She seemed to be calming down.

"I wasn't talking about getting physically hurt, although that worried me too."

"Oh." Cammie was at a loss. Zach could tell she was confused, so he explained.

"What if this WAS just a dead end? You can't tell me that you wouldn't be crushed."

"I would, but not as crushed as I am now that I know there's a possibility that he's still alive and someone knows where he is, but I may never know. I need to know, Zach." She said, finally looking up at him. He seemed deep in though for a moment, when his suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Fine, you can go…" Zach began, "but I'm coming with." He finished with a grin.

"I'm a big girl, Zach; I can do this on my own."She protested.

"No, that's my one condition. You can go, but I'm going with you." Cammie exhaled heavily, but then smiled to herself. She was going to make this trip Hell for him.

"Ok, but are you sure you can handle all that time that we'll be alone together without getting… Tempted?" She asked with a sexy grin on her face as she walked her fingers up his arm, coming to rest around his neck. She felt him swallow hard.

"I'm sure I'll be f-fine." He stuttered out in a daze as she began to trace patterns absentmindedly on the back of his neck.

"Good." She purred before kissing him hard on the lips. Zach was just about to get into the kiss when she pulled away. "I'm going to pack." She said seductively, and then walked away swinging her hips. She gave one last glance over her shoulder to see Zach staring after her with his mouth hanging wide open. She giggled to herself. This trip might be ok after all.

**So there you go! I tried to make it not so cliff-hangerish this time, so if it was, I'm sorry. Anyway, hope you liked it, and as always pleeeease review! I'm challenging you guys; let's see if we can get over 20 reviews before I post the next chapter! It really won't be hard, seeing as I probably won't get the next chapter up until tomorrow, but still. It would make me so happy! Thanks again for reading; I'll see you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fan-fic-ers. Uh, fan-fic-ites? Anyway, I'm back with another chapter of Around the World! Yay! And this one's a bit long to make up for the fact that I might have kinda said I was gonna update a week ago. Hee hee, um, yeah. I really don't want to be beaten senseless, or have my home destroyed, so from now on I will be more realistic and not make any promises I can't keep. I think it would be reasonable to say that I will get one chapter up a week, so hopefully that is good enough, if not, sorry! Anyway, thank you to all of my beautiful/handsome, wonderful, AMAZING reviewers! You're reviews were kind of a mental warning that I needed to get my booty in gear and get another chapter written. Shout out to : Mal15, lax it like u field it, MayaRenee-GGFan, Aly8188, teddy978, GallagherRoxs123, fluffernutter21, GallagherGirl530, Sunrise1234, and PixieDust500. You all are amazing! Without your support, and the occasional threat of butt-whoopin (no seriously, you guys can be scary when you want to! Haha) I would probably give up on writing all together! So, here is chapter 3, enjoy!**

**As always, I don't own the Gallagher girls series or any of the characters.**

Cammie clenched her eyes shut, breathing deeply through her nose. Zach looked over at her with an amused look on his face.

"Really Cammie, you're afraid of _flying_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow when she shot him a death glare.

"Yes, Zach, and I would be extremely grateful if you would NOT remind me of the fact that that is what we're doing." She gritted out.

"Yeah, because the horrible smell and noisy flight attendants aren't reminder enough." He said with a gesture to the plane around them. She gave him another angry look before leaning her had back the seat and breathing deeply again. The attendant at the front finished her safety presentation, announcing that they would be taking off shortly. The plane started rolling, gainging speed to take off. Zach rolled his eyes with a grin when he saw Cammie squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip.

"Don't worry, once we get up in the air it will be better, you'll see." He whispered in her ear, reaching over to grab her hand. She took it and leaned her face into his shoulder gratefully. When the wheels left the ground, she squished his hand as if she was holding on for dear life. Zach cringed for a moment, but relaxed when her grip did, hearing her breathe a sigh of relief when they reached their cruising height.

"Better?" He whispered with a smirk. She peeped up at him with an annoyed look on her face before slapping him on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked, pouting and pretending to rub his arm in pain.

"That was for making fun of my fear of flying, and this—" she said cutting off his mumbling with a kiss and wrapping her arms around him, "is for helping me get over it." She finished with a grin.

"Wow." Zach flopped back in his seat. "Got any other fears?" He joked. She rolled her eyes and snuggled deeper into his shoulder, enjoying the rest of the flight in peace.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright so where do we go from here?" Zach asked Cammie after they had gotten their bags.

"Well, the note said that I needed to go to the Luxor hotel and casino. I've never been to Vegas before have you?"

"No, so I guess our best bet would probably be a map." Zach said, searching for an information kiosk. In the meantime, Cammie headed outside to take in the sights. She was mesmerized by the many large buildings that sprouted from the ground all around her. The sun was just rising over on the horizon, and it covered the city in a beautiful veil of yellow-orange light. She became so engulfed in her surroundings that she almost grabbed Zach and flipped him onto his back when he came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Zach!" Cammie apologized, releasing his arm once she saw that it was him.

"Geez Cammie, are you trying to kill me?" he muttered, laughing.

"I said sorry!" She snapped.

"Whoa, I was just messing around."

"I know, I know. I'm just… Stressed." She said, hugging him apologetically.

"It's alright; I'm here for you if you need me." He whispered while he stroked her hair. She sighed in contentment before pulling away.

"Well, I guess we better get going then. Do you have the map?" Cammie asked.

"Yup," he replied, "It looks like if we get on the next shuttle, it should take us to the Luxor." He pointed to one of the airport shuttles that was pulling up at the stop in front of them.

"Alright, lead the way Mr. Goode." Cammie playfully pushed him forward.

"With pleasure, Ms. Morgan." Zach mock bowed, reaching for her luggage and hoping up onto the shuttle. Cammie giggled and jumped up after him. They moved to the back of the vehicle and sat with Cammie next to the window so she could see the sights on the way to their stop. With every new building, she became more awestruck at all of the wonderful things this city had to offer. She felt like such a tourist, gawking with her face pressed up against the glass, but she just couldn't believe all of the amazing architectural masterpieces. The MGM lion, the dancing waters, Harrah's, and all the hotels and casinos were just a few of the beautiful sights. It was all so much to take in. If it looked this marvelous during the day, Cammie couldn't even imagine what it looked like at night. They finally arrived at the pyramid hotel just in time to check into their room. Gratefully taking their luggage from the shuttle, they made their way into the lobby and walked up to the front desk. After getting their room keys they trudged over to the lifts.

"This is odd, I've never seen a lift like this befo—" Cammie was cut off when the elevator began to move diagonally upwards. The jerking motion sent her flying into Zach's chest, who caught her with a smirk. "Am I making you weak-kneed already?" he asked smugly.

"In your dreams." Cammie mumbled, trying to push him away. Of course he wasn't going to budge.

"Because," he continued, "you will be more than weak-kneed when I'm finished with you." He pulled her closer and nibbled lightly on her earlobe, earning a gasp from his fiancé. She looked up at Zach, whose dark eyes seemed impossibly darker. She started to lean towards his lips but jumped away quickly when the elevator doors opened. She heard Zach curse under his breath as she walked out of the elevator.

"Ok, so it looks like we're in room 201." Cammie said, following the signs leading them to the room. She opened to door and laughed when she heard Zach gulp loudly at the sight of the room in front of them. The beautiful room with a spacious bathroom, flat screen TV…

And one King bed.

"Uh, C-cammie?" Zach stuttered. "Is this the right room? I thought you got two single beds."

"Sorry Zach, they were out of single bed rooms." Cammie smiled as she shut the door behind her and sauntered over to the bed.

"Mmm, nice and soft." She whispered seductively. "I could spend a LOT of time on a bed like this." She bit her lip, looking over to see a very conflicted Zachary Goode. He looked like he wasn't sure if he wanted to jump her right then and there, or run out of the room as fast as he could. Luckily, he didn't have to decide, because at that moment there was a loud knock at the door. Zach looked extremely relieved as he rushed to answer the door, but his relief turned to confusion when he opened the door and no one was there. All that was there was another tiny slip of paper which said

"Cameron and Zachary,

Congratulations, you have made it to the Luxor.

Come to the hotel bar if you want the information you were promised."

"Cammie, looks like someone left you another note." Zach called back into the room. He heard her run up behind him to snatch the note.

"Huh, well it looks like we're going to the bar." Cammie sighed. Needless to say, the ride down in the lift was less eventful, much to Zach's dismay. Cammie stayed clear on the other side of the elevator, and made sure to hold on to the railing when the descent started. They made their way over to the bar; Zach ordered drinks while Cammie found them a little table to sit at. Suddenly, Cammie heard a familiar British accent behind her.

"Well well well, I never though I'd live to see the day when we ran into good girl Cammie in Vegas."

**Sooo? What did you think? Like, hate, love, bored? I honestly want to know your guys' opinions, no, not want. CRAVE! I AM ADDICTED TO REVIEWS! Haha, just kidding, but seriously guys, it would mean so much to me if you would review. I don't even care if it's just one or two words. You could be like "hated it." And just seeing that someone had reviewed my story would make me happy. Or, if you are really feeling super duper nice you could give me some actual input like "I like the way the storyline is coming along, but Zach seems like too much of a creeper. XD" I know you guys are probably all like "Sam, don't you think you are getting a little carried away asking EVERYONE to review? We're starting to think you're obsessed" NO I AM NOT! NOW REVIEW THE DANG STORY! Just kidding, just kidding. But please please, (see, I'm even asking nicely!) tell me what you think! What do you want more of? For those of you that are dying for the lemon, be patient, it's coming (lol, lemon humor.) and it will be my first ever, so it should be interesting to see how it comes out (more dirty humor, haha). Anyway, thanks for reading my boring old story, hope you liked it!**

**Peace out ya'll!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers! I kept my promise this time; I got my chapter up this week, yay! Sorry if this chappy seems a little dull, I guess it was kind of just filler, but I hope you like it anyway. As I said, I will be updating this weekly until it is completed, so there will be a new chapter up next week (hopefully it will be a little more interesting (; ). Sooooo, shout out time! Thank you to the following wonderful people: LimeGreenGirl, Aly8188, MayaRenee-GGFan, teddy978, .311, Colorful Eyes, GGGirlADDICT, and evil-hazel-18. Thank you all so very very much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Alright, enough stalling, here's chapter 4!**

**As always, I do NOT own the Gallagher Girls series!**

"Well well well, I never thought I'd live to see the day when we ran into good girl Cammie in Vegas." Cammie jumped at the voice behind her.

"Bex?" Cammie gasped in disbelief.

"Hey girl!" Bex ran up to Cammie, giving her a giant hug.

"Hey, what are you guys all doing here?" She smiled when she looked around Bex and saw Liz and Macey, as well as two of Zach's friends, Grant and Jonas. "Wait, Macey where's Nick?" Cammie asked.

"Nick and I are taking a break right now. I needed a little 'Macey time'." Macey said.

"Ah, I see." Cammie snickered at Macey's reasoning. She and Nick were most likely just going through one of their little spats, and Macey was going off on her own to try to make him jealous. "So anyway, what ARE you guys doing here?" Cammie asked again.

"We thought we needed a vacation, so we decided to come to Vegas!" Liz squealed excitedly. "We're staying right here in the Luxor, in room 202 and 203."

"Liz, of course, being the one who made us get two rooms. We would have been fine sharing with the boys, but little Lizzy was too much of a scaredy cat." Macey huffed, rolling her eyes when Liz slapped her arm angrily.  
>"Oh wow, so we're neighbors!" Cammie laughed. "Zach and I are in room 201." She heard Macey mutter something along the lines of 'see, they're sharing a room!' to Liz.<p>

"Oo, well don't worry, I hear the walls here are very soundproof." Bex winked. Cammie punched Bex playfully, but giggled to herself because at the realization of Bex's words, Liz had suddenly turned very red. Cammie's laughter was cut short when she remembered her reason for being at the bar.

"Wait, so does that mean YOU'RE my contact?" Cammie asked in confusion.

"Contact? What contact?" Bex replied with just as much confusion. Cammie quickly explained everything that had happened since the mysterious note was left on Zach's doorstep. Zach, who had reappeared with drinks for everyone, greeted his friends and the girls. "So you're here in Vegas on some wild goose chase to try to get info from a less than trustworthy source?" Macey said, summing up Cammie's long explanation .

"You pretty much nailed that right on the nose." Zach mumbled.

"Hey!" Cammie exclaimed. "This might seem like some crazy, stupid goose chase to you guys, but it means a lot to me! I finally have a chance to learn more about my father's whereabouts, and I'll be damned if I'm not gonna take that chance!" The group was silent for a minute.

"Ok, well, I'm in." Grant chuckled.

"What?" Cammie asked, looking over at him.

"I said I'm in. I'll help you find this mysterious contact person you're looking for." He grinned.

"Me too." Jonas said shyly. "I'll help, Cammie."

"Guys, that's very sweet of you, but you don't have to—"

"Count us in too." Bex cut her off. "We'll all help. If this is what you've got your heart set on, Cammie, then we'll do whatever it takes to make sure you get this information." Cammie's eyes started to tear up, and she pulled everyone into a big hug.

"Aw, you guys are the best friends a spy could ask for!" She choked out.

"Hey, I thought I signed up for adventure, not a big soppy love-fest!" Grant grumbled, trying to squirm out of the hug.

"Shut up Grant, we all know you're really a marshmallow." Bex laughed, squeezing him harder.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They had been sitting at the bar for 2 hours, and Cammie was beginning to give up hope.

_What if that note really was a fake? _She thought to herself. _I can't stand the thought of this whole trip being for nothing. _She was brought out of her internal conversation when she heard her name being called.

"Is there a Miss Cameron Morgan here?" The bartender shouted. She made her way over to the bar, curious to find out what was going on. "Are you Miss Morgan?" The bartender asked when she reached the bar.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Cammie said, becoming concerned.

"Oh no, Miss. We simply have a note someone dropped off for you." He explained, handing her a sealed envelope. She thanked him and headed back to the table. Upon opening the envelope and unfolding the letter, she saw the same handwriting as the other notes she had gotten so far. Cammie couldn't say she was surprised that the Vegas lead had really just led to another note. Her spy's intuition had been telling her that it was too simple to be real.

"_Dear Cameron,_

_My apologies that I could not actually be there in Las Vegas to meet you._

_Your next clue will be waiting for you in Los Angeles._

_Once again, you have 24 hours._

_Goodbye for now."_

"Guys," Cammie said, interrupting whatever conversation her friends were having. "We're going to LA."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They sat on Zach's private jet, waiting for the captain to announce takeoff. No one had asked any questions when Cammie said they needed to go to LA. Zach had already explained to everyone how the person that sent the notes would simply put a place to go and a timeframe, so they would most likely be headed somewhere else within the next few hours. Macey had seemed pretty excited to go to LA, mostly to go shopping, but Cammie had quickly told her that it was going to be business first. They would shop later, if they had time, but it was more important to find the contact first. Cammie lay back against her plush seat, tapping a staccato beat with her fingers against the armrest. She wished, for the first time ever, that the plane would get off the ground already. Zach could sense her apprehension, and he grabbed her hand calmly. She smiled at him, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

"For what?" He asked with a confused smile.

"For going along with me on this crazy adventure. For trusting me no matter what. For being… You." She leaned her head on his shoulder, finally relaxing before drifting into a light, peaceful sleep.

**Ok, so was it my best chapter ever? Probably not, but you hope you enjoyed it all the same! It is 1:00, so I'm not going to write a whole long shpeel (I probably didn't spell that right. SLEEP DEPRIVATION!) about reviewing, but please do it anyway! I love reading your reviews, it's the best part of writing for me! Anyway, please please please review, and I will talk to you all later.**

**Night ya'll!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, I know I haven't updated in FOREVER but I have good reason. For one, I got a new computer and for a while I had no writing software whatsoever. Also, school has started back, and I'm taking a college class for the first time ever (before I even graduate high school, haha). So I have been soooo busy, and therefore unable to update. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for the last crummy update and the fact that I **_**haven't **_**updated in like a month :P . Now onto the subject of reviews: I am kinda disappointed that I haven't gotten more up to this point. I know my story may not be great, but I've seen how many people read it, and there aren't nearly that many reviews. I even have anonymous reviews on, so you guys don't even need an account to comment! (I think that's how anonymous reviews work anyway, lol.) So please guys, I would really appreciate it if you would just take 1 minute too write me a quick review. They help me write better, and motivate me to update sooner. Alright, enough rambling, here's chapter 5.**

**I do NOT own the Gallagher Girls, although I wouldn't mind owning Zach, wink wink nudge nudge ; )**

Cammie let out a sigh of relief as she felt the jet come to a stop on the runway. "That was so much smoother than the flight to Vegas. Zach, why didn't we just take your jet in the first place?" She said, slapping his arm angrily.

"Geez, would you quit it with the slapping? I swear, I'm going to end up with a scar on my arm that looks just like your hand." He whined while he rubbed his sore arm. "And we didn't take my jet to Vegas, Miss Slaps-a-lot, because the pilot was in Rio with my older brother."

"Yes, and I didn't enjoy having my vacation interrupted." A voice called from the cockpit. Cammie squealed in delight when a familiar figure came into view.

"TRAVIS!" Cammie yelled, running up to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Nice to see you too Camster." Zach's older brother laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and twirling her around. She giggled and slapped at his hands, blushing when she turned around and found Zach glaring at his brother. She knew that they had always been in competition for girls, and sadly for Zach, Travis usually won. Needless to say, the fact that Cammie was so close to Travis made Zach turn green with envy. It's not that Cammie was into Travis like that. Honestly he was more like an older brother to her, but Zach didn't see it that way. Cammie cleared her throat and side stepped away from Travis, trying to appease her fiancé. Zach didn't seem to care about her too-late act of consolation, as he mumbled something about going inside the airport and to join him when they were ready to be serious. Cammie coughed in embarrassment. Travis rubbed the back of his neck and sighed as he watched his brother storm off the jet. "Sorry Cammie," He looked over at her apologetically. "I didn't mean to cause you guys any trouble."

"No no, don't apologize. Zach's just a little sensitive about stuff like this. He still hasn't gotten it through his thick skull that if I was going to leave him I would have done it already!" She laughed.

"Ok, um, guys? I hate to break up this little powwow you have going on here, but Zach was right. We need to get going." Macey called from the back of the plane where she was gathering her bags.

"Yeah Cammie, do you even know where you're supposed to meet this mysterious contact?" Bex said, walking towards the door.

"Well, um, not exactly…" Cammie mumbled and the boys let out a collective moan.

"Cam, how are we supposed to find this person if you don't even know where you're supposed to meet them?" Grant huffed.

"Relax guys, I've got a plan." Cammie chuckled nervously as she exited the jet. Liz jogged so she could keep up with Cammie's brisk pace.

"So Cammie, mind tellin me this great plan you have?" Liz whispered.

"U-um, yeah I'll tell you… As soon as I think of it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Zach pushed his way through the hectic crowd in the busy terminals of Los Angeles International Airport. He angrily shoved his hands in his pockets, thinking bitter thoughts about his brother. He realized that he was probably overreacting, but the fact that Travis had a long history of stealing his girlfriends did not ease his conscious whatsoever. Maybe Travis' behavior hadn't changed much, but he was shocked at Cammie's reaction to his older brother's presence. Hell, she had practically thrown herself into Travis' arms. Why didn't she throw herself like that at _him? Ugh, girls are just too complicated, _he thought, shaking his head. He was so caught up in his internal conversation that he nearly ran into a limousine driver who was holding a card with someone's name on it. Zach quickly apologized, checking to see if the elderly man was ok, but gasped in surprise when he saw the name on the card.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cammie internally punched herself as she walked through the airport. How could she have reacted to Travis like that? _Hell, I practically threw myself into his arms, _she groaned. They had been looking for Zach for over 30 minutes, and she was starting to give up hope, especially since every 5 seconds the boys would find some new LA girl to ogle or hoot at, which in turn caused Bex and Liz give shoot them dirty looks. Cammie plopped down into a chair at one of the cafes with a sigh and began contemplating their next move. Suddenly she heard her name being called by Bex.

"Cammie look! It's Zach!" Bex called over at her, pointing across the room where Cammie could vaguely see her fiancé gaping at some limo driver and his sign.

"What on earth is he looking at?" She muttered. She walked over behind him and was about to apologize when she saw what he was staring at. The name on the sign was hers.

**Soooo? What did you guys think? A little better than my previous chapter I hope. I tried to make this one longer. Anyway, on the subject of updating: as I said earlier, now that I have started this college class, I am gonna be super busy, so I hate to say it, but there may be times when I don't update for quite a while. I love writing this story, and I will still try to update occasionally, but school takes precedence, so don't be surprised if I don't update for a few weeks at a time. As always PLEASE review if you want me to continue, and don't worry, the lemon will be in a few chapters, so just be patient! Alright, talk to ya'll later!**


	6. New Story

**Hello everyone! This is not a new chapter; I apologize if I got your hopes up. I just wanted to let you all know that I have an account on the website Fictionpress (same name, Foreverdawn95) and I am working on a new story with one of my lovely friends. She came up with a great idea, and it's a vampire story (not the sparkly kind), so if you like vampires this story's for you! Anyway, just thought I'd tell you so you can go check that out if you want to. The story is called "Bound by Night" and I just got it up today, so if you need something new, it's there, we would really appreciate it if you would go check it out, and maybe leave some feedback! Thanks guys, and I am working on a new chapter for AtW, so be looking for that soon.**

**See ya'll later!**


	7. Author Note

**Ok, this is just a quick note to tell you guys that I am looking for someone to beta this story for me! If you are interested, please send me a PM and we can work out the details. I would like to find someone before I post the next chapter (which I almost have finished), but hopefully it will be up soon! Again, sorry guys for the super long delays, but I have been sooo unbelievably busy with high school/college stuff and dance, and I've just been really stressed, but please bear with me! You guys are so awesome, and I love hearing what you have to say, so keep up the reviews and I'll try to post more. Anyway, like I said, PM me if you would be interested in beta-ing for this story.**

**Thanks readers, talk to ya'll later!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello hello lovely readers! Ok, yes, I totally deserve to be beaten for taking so long to update, and I know that none of my excuses mean anything to you guys, so I will quickly apologize and get to the story: ! I don't know about you guys, but I feel better now. Congrats to Mal15 on becoming my new Beta, thank you everyone who "applied", haha. Mal helped me clean up this chapter, so I hope you guys like it!**

The tension in the air of the limo was so thick you could almost reach out and touch it. Cammie, who was no longer even trying to calm Zach down, sat staring at the black tinted window of the car, silent and angry. Zach seemed to have no regrets of his earlier behavior and was sulking in the far corner, as far away from Cammie as he could get. Their friends sitting in between them were at a loss, so instead of saying anything that would make the situation worse, they also kept their mouths shut. No one was exactly sure where the limo was going. The driver, Barry, had said little, not revealing anything. In fact, the only words they had heard out of his mouth were "Ms. Morgan, my name is Barry, please follow me." He had remained silent to all further inquiries, all but ignoring the group as he led them to the car. As soon as the group had shut the door to the limo, the lock had clicked down, disappearing from reach. Cammie sighed. She was starting to wonder what she was thinking, leading her friends blindly into this "mission" that was heading way off course. She was brought out of her mental battle by the gentle stop of the car and the sound of a door up front opening and shutting. She waited for the back door to unlock, but it never did. The minutes silently ticked by, the group growing more anxious with each passing moment. After what had to have been at least an hour, Bex began to twitch.

"If that door doesn't unlock in the next… 10 seconds," Bex started angrily, looking down at her watch, "I'm gonna break the effing window open." Cammie rolled her eyes and counted down from 10 in her head, watching her friend sit with her feet up and ready to kick the window open when the time was up. She had barely reached one and looked away when the door abruptly swung open.

"That will not be necessary, Ms. Baxter." They heard Barry call. "If you would all place these blindfolds over your eyes, it would make my job a great deal easier," he said, throwing a pile of cloths on the floor. They only heard him call "you have 2 minutes, I suggest you hurry." before the door was once again slammed shut.

"What do we do now?" Liz squeaked, eyeing the pile.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am NOT putting one of those filthy things anywhere near my face. Who knows what's been on them?" Macey wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"We have to," Cammie finally spoke, quickly grabbing a cloth and starting to wrap it around her head, "Who knows what's going to happen if we don't?"

"Who knows what's going to happen if we do?" Zach shot back. "Cammie, you can't honestly be that trusting. We don't know that man. He could be out there with a gun for all we know!" Cammie paused slightly, her face screwed up in thought. Finally she looked up at Zach and said "At this point, I don't care if they shoot me or not. If there's any chance they know where my dad is, I'm going to go for it." She tied a knot in the blindfold and scooted over to wait by the door. One by one the rest of the group hesitantly picked up cloths and gently tied them on. Zach sighed in defeat, deciding he couldn't let Cammie go alone. He had just gotten his blindfold on when Barry opened the door. "Listen carefully," he started, "We have exactly one minute. Once you have exited the vehicle, you will be led to the meeting location by a guard. Your guard will be armed; so do not try anything rash. We have 50 seconds now, so time is of the essence."

"Excuse me, 50 seconds before what?" Grant piped up.

"45 seconds, please exit quickly," was the only response. The group cautiously emerged from the limo one at a time each feeling a hand grab them as soon as their feet hit the ground.

"Wait, you're not separating us, are you?" Zach said, panicking as he felt himself being pulled away from the car that Cammie had not left yet.

"Move it." He heard a gruff voice mutter as he was pushed along.

"Cammie!" Zach shouted.

"Relax Zach, I'm right behind you." He heard her spit, and he could almost feel her rolling her eyes. The group continued to stumble along blindly as they were pulled away from the car.

"Excuse me, but according to my count, it has almost been 45 seconds. What exactly is going to happen?" Liz quietly asked after a moment.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" her guard laughed.

"Please move hastily; we have not yet reached the Safe site," Barry puffed, sounding out of breath from the brisk pace.

"Safe site? What do you mean?" Macey shot. "Hey, wait a minute. My designer luggage is still in the limo! All my clothes! Wait!" They felt themselves being pulled inside a building and they heard a door slam shut. Cammie counted down the last few seconds in her head, wondering what would happen when she reached the end. 5…4…3…2…1. Suddenly the ground shook and there was a horrible, loud "BOOM!" The silence that followed was eerie, until Macey screeched "DID THEY JUST BLOW UP THE LIMO? ALL OF MY STUFF WAS IN THAT DAMN CAR!" While Macey yelled at no one in particular, Liz began to have a mental breakdown. "Oh my gosh, w-we were j-just in there!" She bawled. "We a-a-almost died-d!" Zach could hear Jonas struggling somewhere behind him, trying to comfort Liz whom he thought had been hurt somehow. There was a commotion, which ended with Jonas gasping for breath after being punched in the stomach.

_Holy shit, _Cammie thought, _they just blew up our ride. No one knows where we are, hell, WE don't even know where we are. And to top it all off, I don't even know who this contact I'm supposed to be meeting is. What have I gotten us into?_

**Sooooo? Whatcha think? I hope you guys liked it, and don't freak out, the lemon will be coming when they reach their next location (though it might still be a few chapters… Don't shoot me!) Anyway, shout out to the awesome people who reviewed last chapter, and also to the **_**future **_**reviewers (that's right, you know you want to review! (; ) But seriously you guys, reviews mean so much to me. They almost make me feel like I could be a professional writer someday. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me through my crazy update schedule, you guys are amazing, and you definitely make writing worth it for me. Ok, enough sap. **

**Talk to y'all later!**


End file.
